The present invention relates to cartons and more particularly to a paperboard blank and an erected and glued carton made from the blank.
There have been many designs proposed for various types of paperboard cartons, some of which have been patented. However, in the art of paperboard cartons there are always new challenges to produce suitable cartons for newly developed products and for products already on the market. Such cartons should be economical to produce, protect the product, and provide an interesting and perhaps unusual visual display. The problem of producing a satisfactory carton is particularly acute where it is desired that the carton have one or more lines of curvature in order to enhance its appearance or for functional purposes.